


Missing Prince

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Comedy, Fanart, Humor, Illustration, Parody, xmas gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Nappa really needs to watch where he sits.





	Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My xmas gift for my kid. He came up with this a couple of years ago when he saw the 'santa missing elf' picture. So this pic is based off that pic.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
